digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DarkTyrannomon
|enva=Michael Sorich |envan=(Adventure/02) |g1=Tyrannomon-species |s1=Tyrannomon |s2=DarkTyrannomon X }} DarkTyrannomon is a Dinosaur Digimon. Although it was originally a Tyrannomon-species Digimon, it was infected by a vicious computer virus, causing a bug in its flesh's configuration data and transforming it into a frenzied Digimon. Its body turned black, its arms grew stronger than Tyrannomon's, and its offensive power grew. It identifies anything reflected in its eyes as an enemy and starts attacking, becoming completely frenzied. Attacks *'Fire Blast': Transforms all of its surroundings into a sea of flames with a super-powerful flamethrower. *'Iron Tail' Design DarkTyrannomon is a bipedal -like Digimon with blue eyes, two fingers on each hand, three toes on each foot, and a pair or teeth so large they pop out of the mouth. It has black skin on its body, white skin on its belly, and red stripes on its head, tail, arms, and legs. The tip of its tail appears to be sewed to the rest of it, and it has green torn spikes on its back. DarkTyrannomon has white claws on its fingers and dark grey toenails on its toes, and wears metal ornaments on its upper claws, and multiple brown belts on its wrists. Its design appears to be based on the fictional . Etymologies ;DarkTyranomon (ダークティラノモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . *Tyrano. From . ;DarkTyrannomon Name used in American English media. *(En:) . *Tyranno. From . Fiction Digimon Adventure DarkTyrannomon is one of 's minions. On August 2, when Myotismon isolates Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo, it searches for the Eighth Child. Mr. Ishida and his friends had a close run-in with him but escaped unharmed. DarkTyrannomon reared his head again when the captive populace of Odaiba attempted to escape from the convention center. battled him but was outmatched when Mr. Tachikawa crashed a van into him but didn't do any damage. DarkTyrannomon is just about to finish off Mimi Tachikawa's parents when Mimi's Crest begins to glow, allowing Togemon to digivolve to . Lillymon used a flower chain to tame the savage beast, rendering him harmless. Myotismon appears at that point and casts DarkTyrannomon back to the Digital World. In the original Japanese, Myotismon instead obliterated the dinosaur. Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor commonly used DarkTyrannomon as his muscle. They first appeared when he sicced them on , whom defeated them easily, and then on the DigiDestined's Digimon while the Emperor attached the prototype Dark Spiral to and made them guard his base. A DarkTyrannomon is among the Digimon that crashed Matt's concert, but it is sent back to the Digital World by Greymon. Another DarkTyrannomon is among those being herded through New York to Central Park. Digimon Tamers A DarkTyrannomon fights a Maildramon in the , and is about to lose when it digivolves to MetalTyrannomon. This was shown to be a reflection of a card battle between Takato, who had , and Kazu, who had . A DarkTyrannomon is among the Digimon who appear in the rip in the sky during 's rampage. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 DarkTyrannomon and Deltamon guarded the entrance to Lord Triceramon's valley where the first Tag was. Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru were able to bring them down. Digimon World 2 DarkTyrannomon digivolves from Betamon, and can further digivolve to ExTyrannomon0-5Dp or MetalTyrannomon6+Dp. Digimon World DS DarkTyrannomon is a wild Digimon at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk DarkTyrannomon is #131, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 178 HP, 170 MP, 112 Attack, 94 Defense, 63 Spirit, 78 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and DarkBreath3 traits. It dwells in the Process Factory. DarkTyrannomon digivolves from BlackAgumon and can digivolve to SkullGreymon or MetalTyrannomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to DarkTyrannomon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 100 attack, and 1000 Dark experience. DarkTyrannomon can DNA Digivolve from Guilmon and ToyAgumon (Black), if the base Digimon is at least level 17, with 600 Dark experience and 130 Attack. DarkTyrannomon can DNA digivolve to BlackWarGrowlmon with Reptiledramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution DarkTyrannomon is #096, and is a Champion-level, HP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Fire elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Poison Guard and Paralysis Guard traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. When defeated, it can drop the debug plates for MetalTyrannomon or ExTyrannomon. DarkTyrannomon digivolves from BlackAgumon and can digivolve into SkullGreymon, ExTyrannomon, or MetalTyrannomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into DarkTyrannomon, your Digimon must be at least level 18 with 115 attack. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red DarkTyrannomon DigiFuses to Cerberumon with Seasarmon and Tyrannomon, and to SkullBaluchimon with IceDevimon and Drimogemon. Digimon World Championship DarkTyrannomon digivolves from BlackAgumon with 20 Dragon-AP, or Dracomon by passing time. It'll digivolve into MetalGreymon (Virus) with 40 Dragon-AP and 8 Battles, Megadramon with 40 Machine-AP,10 Battle, and 50% Wins, or Metal Tyranomon by passing time. It can also digivolve from Guilmon. Digimon Battle DarkTyrannomon is an enemy Digimon found in the Gekomon Forest Lake. Digimon Masters DarkTyrannomon digivolves from Agumon (Black) and can digivolve to MetalTyrannomon. Digimon Heroes! DarkTyranomon digivolves from Agumon (Black). Digimon Soul Chaser DarkTyrannomon digivolves from Gazimon and BlackAgumon and can digivolve to MetalTyrannomon. Notes and references